smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Secret of the Pipe Maze
Bowser's Scheme KAMEK: Permission to speak to his royal Koopaness? ‘‘‘'KOOPATROL:'’’’ I'm terribly sorry, Lord Kamek, but I'm under strict orders from the king himself to make sure no one disturbs him until further notice. KAMEK: But I have news of the utmost urgency. I command you to let me pass. ‘’’'KOOPATROL:'’’’ Nevertheless, the King won't be ready to see you until he is done having his tantrum. {switch to Bowser's room} ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Waaahhhh!!! I hate that Mario! I-hate-him-I-hate-him-I-hate-him-I-hate-him! He's always ruining my nefarious schemes. I was so close to winning that time, but he still won!! It's not fair!!! He's such a meanie!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! {back outside Bowser's room} KAMEK: He's still having a tantrum? Wow, this must be a new record! ‘‘‘'KOOPATROL:'’’’ In any case, I can't let you pass until he has clamed down. Please come back later. KAMEK: Don't you nincompoops understand? This is important!!! ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ There you are! I've been looking all over for you! ‘’’'KAMEK:'’’’ M.. M.. Mother??? What are you doing back here so soon? ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ I just got back from my vacation. But as for you, I'm very disappointed in you. The moment I got back here, I checked your bedroom and what did I find? Everything was neat and tidy! I thought I told you to mess up your room before I got back? How am I supposed to teach you bad manners when you're constantly behaving yourself?! KAMEK: 'Wait, I can explain! I've been very busy serving his Royal Evilness and I didn't..... ‘‘‘'KAMMY:’’’ Enough of your excuses, Young Magikoopa! Go to your room and this instant and mess it up! ‘’’'KAMEK:'’’’ Meh.... I never get to have any fun..... ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Well, anywho. I'll be the one delivering the important news in Kamek's place, so I'll just let myself in. (In Bowser's Room) ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Oh, your Wickedness. I'm baaaaacccckkkk... ‘’{An explosion near Kammy leaves her burned}’’ ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Kammy, you nimrod! Is it toom much to ask that I get to have a tantrum in peace, you old hag! ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ *cough* But, your Repulsiveness, I bring urgent news from our spies located around the ocean. It would seem that your loyal minions, the Koopa Bros., have "turned in their shells".... ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ What? They quit? Those lousy, color-coded ninjas. How dare they turn their backs on me! ‘‘'KAMMY:’’’ No, your Putridness. What I meant is that they and the whole of Yoshi's Island has been destroyed! ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ What did you say?! I am seriously not in the mood for any of your jokes, Kammy! ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ *choke* But I speak the truth, your Grunginess. Our spies *wheeze* reported that the whole island was destroyed by some spiky blue robot! *gasp* ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Unbelievable! How dare anyone go around destroying my kingdom without MY permission! ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Not only that, your Wretchedness, but it would appear your old friend Mario is involved as well. It was reported that he has teamed up with two spiky fellas who are searching for powerful gemstones called Chaos Emeralds, if I recall correctly... urf. ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Did you say.... Chaos... Emeralds? So... that old man's stories were true after all....If they really are as powerful as he says they are, not even Mario will be able to stop me once I get my claws on them. Hah hah hah! ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Old man? Who are you talking about, your Gnarliness? ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ That's not important right now. Did our spies find out if Mario has any of the Emeralds? ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Yes, your Roundness. He currently has 4 of them in his possession. ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Excellent! That moustached moron has already done half the work for us. And while he's Emerald hunting, that leaves Peach's Castle defenseless. I'm sure he'd be willing to give up those Emeralds with the right motivation. ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ You're not planning to kidnap the Princess again, are you? ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ You bet I am! Bwah hah hah hah! Koopalings, REPORT! ‘‘‘'Ludwing Von Koopa' :’’’ You bellowed, King Dad? ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Excellent response time, kids. I want all of you to round up the troops. We're going on a little trip to the Mushroom Kingdom. ‘‘‘''' BOWSER JR.:’’’ Oh, boy! We're going on a vacation! ‘‘‘'''BOWSER:’’’ Not a vacation, you dolts! An invasion! You have one hour to prepare. Now, HOP TO IT!!! ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Kammy, you go ahead and rally the troops. I need to check on my secret weapon. ‘‘‘'KAMMY:'’’’ Secret weapon...Your Smelliness? ‘’{Bowser enter's Eggman's Lab}’’ ‘‘‘'DR. EGGMAN:'’’’ Ah, your Majesty. What do I owe the presence of your greatness? ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Enough of the sweet talk, old man! Is my new Doomship ready yet? ‘‘‘'DR. EGGMAN:'’’’ There, isn't it a beauty? I call it the Omega Doomship. The Koopa workforce that you've supplied me with have already finished construction. All I need is to work on the onboard computer defense systems before it can be safety launched. ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Is it able to fly in its current state? ‘‘‘'DR. EGGMAN:'’’’ Yes. Of course. ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Good, then fire up the engines. We leave for the Mushroom Kingdom in one hour. ‘‘‘'DR. EGGMAN:'’’’ WHAT?! But if we leave now, we won't have any defense against a possible attack! ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Unless you haven't realized, Mario and his merry bunch have already found four of those Chaos Emeralds you told me about, so we don't have time to worry about mere technicalities. Besides, Peach's Castle isn't exactly well protected and I'll be bringing along an entire legion of my finest troops. So, quit worrying. ‘‘‘'DR. EGGMAN:'’’’ *hmmph* Very well. We leave in one hour, as you ordered. ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ By the way, what's the status on the secret weapon that I commissioned from you? ‘‘'DR. ‘EGGMAN:'’’’ I'm glad you asked, my Liege. I just finished working on it moments before your arrival. It has been built and programmed precisely to the very last detail that you gave me. All that's left now is to activate it. Shall I do the honours? ‘‘‘'BOWSER:'’’’ Show me! ‘’{Eggman presses an oversized button, unlocking several chambers to reveal a robotic copy of Mario}’’ (Mecha Mario) Bowser then turns surprised so see Mecha Mario (both in closeups) The New Companion SONIC: Wow all I can see are pipes, but no Emeralds. Are you sure we're in the right place? {Mario was thinking and Emerald Radar rings} EGADD: Good day, Boys. I just returned to my lab. How goes the Emerald hunt? {Mario speaks Italian} EGADD: Ah, so your quest has led you to the Pipe Plains. Good luck finding anything there. While it may look like a vast field of pipes on the surface, every one of them leads you deep into the underground pipe maze, which snakes its way all over the Mushroom Kingdom. You boys will he hard-pressed to find the next Emerald if it has fallen into the maze. If you boys aren't careful, you will get lost down there forever, never to be seen again. {Luigi is fear when he went in the maze lost and very lost and Petey Pirahna lands on the ground and roars and Luigi and scared. Luigi is crying and Yoshi was frustrated.} EGADD: Oh, Luigi, relax. I was just kidding. *chortle* Regardless, it will still be a difficult task. Therefore, I propose sending Stuffwell to aid you in your mission. {Mario speaks Italian} EGADD: No, no. I insist. He'll be invaluable in helping you find the Emeralds. I'm teleporting him to your location now. Keep an eye out for him. {Camera heads to above something teleports its Stuffwell and falls on Luigi and he scream and got squished.} ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL'’’’: Greetings, Master Mario. It has been a while. I trust you are in good health? {Mario nods} STUFFWELL: And you two must be Sonic and Shadow? I am Stuffwell. The professor has briefed me about your mission to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and I will do everything in my power to assist you. SONIC: Uh... Thanks, Stuffwell. *sigh* *I can't believe I'm talking to a suitcase...* {Stuffwell looks to the right, then back at the group} STUFFWELL: Hmm... I was also told that Luigi would be with you as well, but I do not see him. Where could he be, I wonder? {Yoshi and Sonic look around them, while Mario coughs. A question mark appears above Stuffwell, and Luigi jumps out from under him, angry that Stuffwell fell on him again.} STUFFWELL: Oh, I did not see you there, Master Luigi. We really should stop meeting like this. {Luigi pulls out his hammer to hit Stuffwell, but Mario interrupts with his hammer and pounds Luigi into the ground. Mario then walks over to Stuffwell and speaks Italian.} STUFFWELL: How am I going to help you? Surely by now, you should know that I am equippified with state-of-the-art navigational technology. I do not doubt your own abilities, but I am sure I can help you locate the Emerald in a shorter amount of time. May I examine the Emeral Radar for a moment? {Mario shows Stuffwell the Emerald Radar which shows the location of the Emerald.} STUFFWELL: Ah hah! Looks like the Professor's suspicions were spot on. The readings indicate that the Emerald is currently underground. Fortunately, I possess a detailed map of the pipe maze, so it should not take very long to find it. {Luigi stumbles very dizzy and falls} SONIC: So, all we really need to do is pick a pipe and start searching, am I right? STUFFWELL: Correct, although it is inadvisable to haphazardly choose a point of commencement. I will calculate the most efficient path to the Emerald now. {Stuffwell opens up and a radar pops up. It moves to the right, then to the left, then to the right, and stops} STUFFWELL: According to our current location and the data from my map computer..... {Camera shifts to a specific pipe} ...that pipe holds the highest probability of success. {Camera shifts back to the group.} BACK TO ADVENTURE! {Stuffwell, Mario, Sonic, and Shadow walk over to the pipe while Yoshi goes to get Luigi. Mario picks up Stuffwell and jumps into the pipe. Sonic spin jumps into the pipe. Shadow Chaos Controls above the pipe. Yoshi drops Luigi and ground pounds into the pipe. Luigi gets up, starts building up energy, electricity surrounds him, and super jumps to get into the pipe, but misses and lands on his head. Yoshi pops back up, grabs Luigi with his tongue, and heads back down. Wario and Waluigi show up, look at the Radar Radar, and see the pipe the heroes entered. The camera then goes down the pipe.} Pipe Maze Caper (The camera pans to the pipe on the ceiling and shows Waluigi falling to the ground. When he gets up, he see Wario squash and fart on him. He smells the scent and walks, while Waluigi is squashed. Cue the montage. First, Luigi finds the Lost" and "Very Lost' sign. Luigi makes a small mumble, but then Wario comes, dressed in a Petey Piranha outfit. Luigi screams and runs away. Wario takes the mask off and laughs, but then Yoshi is behind Wario in another Petey costume and Wario then runs away, Yoshi then takes his mask off and makes a laugh.) (Next, Mario, Sonic, and Stuffwell keep walking trying to find the Chaos Emerald, but behind a pipe Waluigi throws a bomb-omb at them, but the bomb just walks back and explodes on Waluigi.) (Then, Wario and Waluigi find a line of whomps, Wario does his arm thrust speed run, but Waluigi goes next and all the whomps crush Waluigi, (unlike Wario).) (Finally, Mario, Sonic, and Stuffwell enter a warp pipe, Wario and Waluigi were about to go in it, but then Banana Bomb appeared out of the pipe.) Banana Bomb: I like cereal! (Wario and Waluigi then scream, and are blown out of the pipe and in the air in ashes.) (Then Hal and Jeff from “Bowser’s Kingdom” are seen outside the Pipe Maze. Hal checks his map and sighs in frustration) Hal: Great going! We’re totally (bleep) lost! Jeff: What are you talking about? Your the one with the map! Hal: Yeah?! Well, it was your idea for coming here in the first (bleep) place! (stores map away and figures out what to do now. Then, Jeff hears a falling noise, and Hal hears it too. They look up in the air) Jeff: Huh? What's that? Hal: Huh, I don't know It kinda looks like… (Wario and Waluigi smash both Hal and Jeff. When the scene ends a silhouette of the Banana Bomb closes to black) The Ambush As Sonic and Stuffwell walk through the tunnels, Mario looks up suspicously at the bricks on the top of the tunnel. Then suddenly, the bricks break creating a cloud of dust, just giving Mario enough time to save Sonic and Stuffwell by pushing them, along with himself, forward to dodge a blast of chaos energy. Mario and Sonic recover quickly and face another cloud of smoke only able to see a familiar shadow. The shadow then faces them and Mecha Sonic rams into Mario with a big iron fist. Mario is sent flying back and Mecha Sonic then rolls into a ball and turns to face Sonic with his machine gun. Sonic exclaimes in surprise and jumps back, barely dodging the continuing bullets coming from Mecha Sonics machine gun. In a series of jumps and continuous running, Sonic still manages to dodge the bullets. Mecha Sonic then gives up and upgrades his gun to a missile launcher, shooting two rocket missiles at Sonic. Sonic then runs up and jumps at a brick wall, then wall-kicking off of it and barely over the two missiles. The missiles then hit the brick wall and explode, the force of the explosion blowing Sonic through the air. Sonic then recovers just in time to come down with smashing kick on Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic is too fast though and manages to defend the kick. Sonic then flips back onto the ground and runs up to Mecha Sonic and hits him with multiple kicks. Mecha Sonic still is able to defend and then jumps up into the air to dodge a spinning kick from Sonic. Sonic then flips up into the air and homes in on Mecha Sonic with and aerial kick. Mecha Sonic still blocks the kick and then defends even more as Sonic continually twirl kicks Mecha Sonic, and then lowers and meets the ground and attempts to punch Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic just grabs him and trips him up, and then throws him up in the air and kicks him down the tunnel. Sonic doesn't manange to recover this time and then hits the ground helplessly. Mecha Sonic then stands and watches him as Mario leaps up in the air and attempts to hit him with his hammer. The Minus World 8-Bit Battle ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ {"Hmph"} Grrr...where is that Chaos Emerald? This maze is wasting my time! {"Grrr"} I'd much rather be taking down Mecha Sonic right about now. I'm a warrior, not some stinking lab rat! {The two step down while Shadow use chaos spear at Luigi and Yoshi but dodge by ducked down} ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ Oh it's just you two! Why are you guys following me? {Yoshi jumps on floor angrily and Luigi walks in frightenly and scared} ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ You only have yourselves to blame for following me. Just be thankful I didn't use my Chaos blast attack, or you would have been vaporised. {Yoshi jumps on floor twice with anger} ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ Listen, lizard freak! I don't care what Sonic asked you to do. I am perfectly capable of taking myself, so do me a favour and beat it, punk! ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL':’’’ I have found you! I am requesting immediate backup! This is an emergency!!! {Stuffwell walks in and tell the others} ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL':’’’ Mario and Sonic are in a trouble situation! We must go to their aid pasthaste! ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ Hmmph... so what? If Sonic's in danger, let him get out of it himself. ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL':’’’ We must not be nonchalant! A robotic doppelganger of Sonic destructified the roof above us and cholerically... ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ Robotic doppelganger?..... MECHA SONIC!!! {Shadow teleports and grabs Stuffwell and Luigi is shocked}’’ ‘‘‘'SHADOW':’’’ Spill it! Where is Mecha Sonic? TELL ME!!! ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL':’’’ All right all right, I will inform you. There is no necessity for violence. Please put me down gently first. {Shadow puts Stuffwell down gently} ‘‘‘'STUFFWELL':’’’ Much obliged, Master Shadow. Now everyone, please follow me. {Shadow and Yoshi follows Stuffwell and Luigi gets frighten and follow the others slowly} ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’ How adorable. Another Mushroom freak of nature who doesn't know her place. I'll gladly shut your big, disgusting mouth permanently right after I pry your Chaos Emerald from your burning carcass! ‘‘‘'SONIC':’’’ What? How did know about our chaos emerald? ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’ Don't be so naive, Sonic. Collecting the emeralds is my sole purpose. Its energy led me right to you. It was quite convenient, considering the way this dimension is affecting my other abilities. Now give me the emerald, so I can be done with you and this rotting rubbish heap of negative space. ‘‘‘'SONIC':’’’ If you want it so badly, try and take it from us. ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’ I'll be sure to carve that on your headstone, Sonic!!! ‘’{Mecha sonic starts charging his spin dash, Mario grabs Kolorado, Sonic grabs Goombella and they both jump dodging Mecha Sonic who comes to a screeching halt, turns and flies to the right. Mario and Sonic drop Kolorado and Goombella, Kolorado bounces off the ground once lands on his back then gets back up}’’ ‘’’'SONIC':’’’ Quick, you two! Hide! ‘‘'‘GOOMBELLA':’’’ What??? No way, Jose! I have to fight too! ‘’’'SONIC':’’’ He's too dangerous! Please, just leave him to us and stay down! '''KOLORADO: Let's listen to them Goombella! I think we're in over our heads with this one!'' ‘‘‘'GOOMBELLA':’’’ Ohhh...fine. Kick him in the can for me, guys! (Goombella and Kolorado jump behind a bush next to them, Mecha Sonic come from the left offscreen in ball form hitting the ground with an explosion. Mario and Sonic run to the right while Mecha Sonic flies high in the air from the left, midair spin charges then releases a massive yellow beamsending blocks flying, Mario grabs a higher flying block, kicks it into Mecha Sonic stopping the attack then Sonic suddenly stops, ducks, and spin kicks another block at Mecha Sonic, sending him reeling. Mario then stops, letting Mecha Sonic spin farther away, jumps and kicks Mecha Sonic sliding across the ground and partially breaking it away as well. Mecha Sonic rises, and Mario attempts to try kick him again but Mecha Sonic warps behind Mario, punching him but is then hit by Sonic in ball form and sent to the right. Mario recovers from Mecha Sonic's punch, Sonic also jumps in as Mario jump punched Mecha Sonic upward offscreen, Mecha Sonic warps behind Sonic knocks him away then warps to dodge Mario's ground pound and Sonic hits him from behind towards Mario then they bounce him around three more times. On the fourth attempt Mecha Sonic uses his weakened Choas Blast sending Sonic offscreen then warps behind Mario and kicks him, warps, punches and approaches Mario, who counters with a spin attack then punched Mecha Sonic forward to Sonic who came from offscreen above and knocks him into the the ground. Then Mecha Sonic immediately bursts from the ground, kicks Mario , then throws a suspended block at Sonic, and launches the other two blocks at both of them, knocks Sonic away, extendeds his arm out grabbing Mario drags him on the floor and kicks Mario into three blocks then warps and performs Chaos Blast. Mario is hit into a item block and rendered unconsious while a cape feather from the block floats down onto him transforming him into 8-bit Cape Mario. Mario gets up, and the screen shifts between Mario and Mecha Sonic as they rush towards each other faster and zooming in. The two collide leaving a crater as they rapidly punch each other at equal level while the screen then rotates over the crator, then their punches collide and they both go aerial. Mario and Mecha Sonic crash into each other twice, then on the third time continue fighting while the the screen rotates. Mario is then hit from higher than he is when he attempts to crash into Mecha Sonic and is carried with him through a castle wall, Sonic quickly enters as well. Inside Mario falls through the roof of the castle, is spin dashed by Mecha Sonic then grabbed from afar by Mecha Sonic's arm, spin dashed on top of then rolled through and hits the jumping fire and kicked by Mecha Sonic who takes the Silver Emerald. Sonic attacks from behind takes the emerald, slides under Mecha Sonic who intercepts him by warping knocking the emerald out of Sonic's possession, who then rolls into Mecha Sonic while he attempted to catch the falling emerald, knocks him into the jumping fire who leaps from the the ceiling as Sonic jumps from the floor. The two richochet three times with Mecha Sonic landing in front of Sonic, Sonic prepares a spin dash but Mecha Sonic simply extends his arms catching Sonic off guard, knocking him through several wall before hitting a larger wall, stronger wall. Screen shifts to Mecha Sonic who pulls Sonic back, warps and kicks him catching the emerald. Mario gets up only to be knocked out by Sonic who was kicked into him.) ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’Looks like I win again, Sonic. I now take this emerald as the spoils of my victory. Even so it doesn't make up for the 4 other emeralds you stole from me. So I ask you one final time. Where are they?! ‘‘‘'SONIC':’’’ Very well. One of the others has the emeralds. Not that this information will be of any use to you. ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’What's that supposed to mean? '''SONIC: Face it, Mecha Sonic. You have lost. This world has a curse on it that prevents anyone who enters from ever escaping. I may not have been able to stop you, but at least you can no longer hurt anyone now that you are trapped here. Its over, Mecha Sonic!'' ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’Hah hah hah!!! How preposterous!!! Have you learned nothing from our previous encounters? I possess all the data from you and your other deceased friends. Which means I have free reign over their abilities, including Shadow's power of Choas Control, which I will use to escape. '‘‘'SONIC':' Oh, Shoot!!!' ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’Heh, I was going to kill you, but I think leaving you in this world is more satisfying. Forever trapped in here until you either starve or commit suicide. It truly is a fate worse than meeting death at my hand. And so, with these parting words, I bid you farewell. '''SONIC: NO!!!'' ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC': "'CHAOS CONTROL!!! {Nothing happens, ? appears over Mecha Sonic's head. Mecha Sonic looks around repeats "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" three times with growing text} '''SONIC: It doesn't work..... Heh heh heh.....HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!'' ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’Silence!!! How dare you laugh at me!!! 'SONIC:'And so it ends. I'll admit this is not the result I was hoping for. You can kill us if you want but then you'll be alone. Forever!'' ‘‘‘'''MECHA SONIC:’’’I would rather be alone than spend eternity with you worthless flesh sacks!!! I'm going to make your deaths as agonizing as possible!!! '''SONIC: Uh oh....'' ‘‘‘'MECHA SONIC':’’’NOW DIE!!!!! {Charges up then fires a massive yellow beam at the injured Mario and Sonic, screen goes black} The Minus World (Since it's very long, I'll just get to the point.) The heroes arrive at the Minus World pipe. Stuffwell explains the battle, and Shadow prepares to jump into it. Just then, Stuffwell receives a call from Professor Gadd, who asks about the pipe. Then, Professor Frankly comes on and explains the history of the Minus World. Midpoint, Shadow gets impatient and warps into the pipe. Yoshi also prepares to jump. Stuffwell questions whether it's important to save Mario, and Yoshi answers asset. Stuffwell then asks Luigi, but a fake of him is shown there. Yoshi grabs the real one and brings him back. Stuffwell asks if Luigi is concerned with Mario's safety, and Luigi, scared, runs off. Yoshi jumps into the pipe and Stuffwell wishes him luck. Ancient Conspiracy ""'STUFFWELL"": '''Are you any closer to figuring it out? ""PROFESSOR FRANKLY:""Elvin and I are working as fast as we can. It's just not as easy solving a thousand-year old myth under this much pressure. '""STUFFWELL:"" 'I don't mean to sound discouraging. It's just that I fear that the longer we wait, the less of a chance we have for success! ''(Luigi is sitting far off, looking at a picture of him and Mario. After about 5 seconds, he gains enough courage to run to the lone pipe while Stuffwell and Professor Frankly watch him enter the pipe (scene repeats 3 times, each at different angles)) '""STUFFWELL:"" '''Well, that was rather haphazard. The Great Escape ''(Luigi opens his eyes and finds himself in the middle of a group of Bloopers, to his dismay and horror) 'GOOMBELLA: '''Oh, I hate feeling so totally helpless here! '''KOLORADO: '''Alas, there is nothing we can do. It's in their capable hands now. We need to be patient! '''GOOMBELLA: '''Ugh! Forget it! That blue dude told us we could do anything if we put our heads to it! So, you're going over there and helping me think of something, Professor? ''{Kolorado shows stopwatch} 'KOLORADO: '''Oh! Uh... look at the time! I must be off for my afternoon tea! I must say cheerio, my good assistant! ''(Right at that moment, Luigi comes out of the water.) 'GOOMBELLA: '''What? Don't chicken out on me, Professor! Besides, you said that isn't working at the moment! '''KOLORADO: '''All the more reason I try to fix it- ''(Luigi lands on Kolorado. Kolorado drops the stopwatch and the stopwatch sends out a burst of energy.) 'SONIC: '''What the heck just happened??? '''KOLORADO: '''By Jove! Grandpappy's stop watch seems to have done something rather extraordinary! '''GOOMBELLA: '''Wow! Who'd have thunk it? ''(Mario's Emerald Radar begins to ring.) 'PROFESSOR E.GADD: '''Mario? Oh, I can finally reach you. What the devils is going on here? The negative energy just dissipated! ''(Mario speaks.) 'PROFESSOR E.GADD: '''Well, perhaps now isn't a good time to talk about it. The negative energy is slowly returning as we speak. You must hurry up and find the nearest exit or else you'll remain trapped in there! Don't risk trying that Chaos Control technique because the returning energy might stop it, and every millisecond counts! I repeat, find an exit and GET OUT OF THERE NOW! ''(The negative energy begins returning, which ''causes the sky and the environment to enter a negative state.)'' 'MECHA SONIC: '''Not one of you will be leaving this place if I have anything to say about it! ''(Shadow appears behind Mecha Sonic and unleashes an attack that knocks him down.) 'KOLORADO: '''Gangway! Coming through! Geronimo! Banzai! Err... quite right! '''SONIC: '''Okay, time to move it or lose it, people! '''MECHA SONIC: '''You're not getting away from me this time! ''(Mecha Sonic powers up and flies after them. He fires his machine gun down at them, while they dodge his attacks. He soon fires a missile, but it is caught by Yoshi, who fires it back, stunning him.) 'SONIC: '''Hey! I can see the exit! Dead ahead! ''(Sonic jumps up onto the stairs, only to be knocked into the hole by Mari. Kolorado runs back and forth in panic, but Yoshi puts him in his mouth. Mario jumps down and he, Goombella and Sonic are the first to leave. They are followed by Shadow, and then Yoshi, Kolorado and Luigi. Mecha Sonic closes in and exits through the portal. The negative energy takes hold once more in the Minus World. The heroes leap out of the pipe, but all but Shadow is crushed under Yoshi's added weight.) 'STUFFWELL: '''Oh, joyous day! You are all unscathed! ...in a matter of speaking. '''SONIC: '''Oof! Believe me, it was no picnic... ''(Mecha Sonic appears, charging up an attack.) 'SONIC: '''Woah! Get us out of here, Shadow! '''SHADOW: ' Chaos Control! (The group are teleported away. Mecha Sonic fires a blast which destroys most of the Pipe Maze.) Back Home Category:Transcripts